


Just Can't Get Enough

by Pixelicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/Pixelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident at his school, Dean and his family move to another state. There, he meets Castiel, an angel, who might be able to him with his problems. But is Dean willing to open up enough to let it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't even want to go to school anymore,” Dean moaned as he helped unpack the many boxes that littered the living room in their new house.

“You don't really have a choice, Dean.”

Ellen wasn't having any of it. “This is your eleventh year, and they're going to let you slide in without having to wait to do the whole year over. So you won't have to wait until this school year ended.”

“I wouldn't mind that...” The sound of Dean's dejected tone made Ellen stop what she was doing. She looked up and noticed that Dean's wings were hanging limp at his sides.

She gave a small smile and moved around a box to stand beside him, wrapping her arms and wings around him.

“I know that sweetheart, but think of this as a chance to start over, make some new friends. And hey, Sam and Jo will be at the same school. Maybe you'll meet someone interesting. That school has demons and angels. Ain't that something?”

Dean gave her a rueful look, like she stole his pie.

“Fine, but angels are all assholes.”

“Dean--”

“No! It's true! They think they're above us. Except mom. She was the only one.”

Ellen sighed. Dean still had much to learn about the world, the angels and even himself.

“Just give it a chance, Dean. Maybe you'll like it here.”

“What if I don't? What if none of us do? It's my fault we had to move in the first place,” he groused, wings lowering even more.

“Now don't you go saying that! It wasn't your fault, Dean! What happened, happened. I think anyone in your position would have done that.”

“Not.. not my fault!? I put someone in the hospital! I almost killed him. If anything they should lock me away!” Life returned to his wings, slick black feathers bristling. There were hints of a lightish brown blended into the long flight feathers.

Suddenly there was another voice joining in.

“You need to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens, ya idjit.”

“'Little thing'? You think that happened was _little_?” Dean lifted his arms, turning to look at Bobby. Before he could get another word out, he could see Sam and Jo peeking around the door frame, watching warily. He quickly deflated, wings settling back down.

“You know what? Whatever. I'm going out for a walk. I'll finish unpacking my stuff later.”

Grabbing his jacket, he left the house, wings tucked flat against his back, doing their best to hide themselves.

†††

Dean had no idea where he was, or even where he was going. Soon he caught sight of a park and headed for it, sitting himself on one of the swings. The park seemed empty, most likely because it was pretty cold.

The swing creaked as he shifted some, leaning to the side so his cheek rested against the cold chain that held it up. With a sigh, he watched the sky. Every now and then he'd see a demon or an angel flying through the sky. Something he never wants to experience.

He was so caught up in watching what was above him that he wasn't aware that he was being approached. A hand moved onto his shoulder to gain his attention. Dean was practically yanked himself away from the swing and the hand, his wings having a little spaz moment as he spun around.

There were three of them: two males, one female. The girl had blue eyes, and her hair and wings were the same fiery red. The shorter male had dusty brown wings and matching hair, that was styled weird, and hazel eyes that reminded him of his brother's eyes. The last one, oh boy, Dean didn't know if he could look away. Dark hair that seemed a shade away from black, sticking up in every direction, like he’d just woken up, and dark wings that were just as beautiful. But what got him the most were his eyes; large, blue eyes. Dean could stare at him for hours if he were given the chance.

Then it hit him and he immediately drew back another step. They were angels.

“Easy there, tiger,” the shorter male said, moving to circle around him like some kind of predator. 

Without thinking, Dean drew his wings tighter to his back as he cautiously watched the other male.

“Will you stop that, you're making him uncomfortable,” the girl said, the look of pity evident in her eyes.

Dean didn't like that look. He didn't need their pity. His wings bristled some.

“Gabriel.”

The voice snagged Dean's attention, his green eyes looking right at Blue Eyes.

Gabriel's head tipped to the side curiously, eyes trained on the long flight feathers of Dean's wings. He took the sudden distraction and gently grabbed one of the feathers, pulling it out some to observe it. A laugh bubbled up.

“Look at this! He had some brown feathers. Aren't you a demon though?”

The sudden feeling of exposure rushed him as he ripped his wing from the angel's hold.

“Don't touch me!” Dean all but growled loudly, wings arching up and spreading out in anger.

“Woah, woah. I'm sorry, man! Didn't know you were sensitive.”

Blue Eyes looked just as startled as the other two at the sudden aggressiveness.

“Gabriel, perhaps you should leave..”

Gabriel agreed whole heartedly as he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along with him.

Dean watched the two retreat, then moved his gaze to the one remaining, wings still bristled, though his anger was slowly dissipating.

Blue Eyes watched him for a moment, “Sorry about my brother, he doesn't really know how to control himself sometimes.”

“No kidding.”

“I'm Castiel, by the way. You can call me Cas, if you'd like.”

Dean's wings finally settled back down, hands digging into the pockets of his jacket.

“Dean.” He mumbled loud enough for Castiel to hear.

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I take it you're new here.” It was more an observation then a question.

“Yeah. Just moved in. Somewhere that way,” he pointed in the direction he came from.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle, a sound Dean decided he liked. “So all you know is the direction?”

“Kinda,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I remember what the house looks like. If I need to, I'll just call my dad.”

“You're a demon, but.. you have color other then black in your wings. Why's that?”

Dean saw that question coming, but he still shifted uncomfortably, which caused Castiel to get flustered.

“Ah! I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious.”

“It's okay, really.” Dean reassured as he moved over to one of the benches, Castiel following close behind and taking a seat beside him.

“A fire killed my parents when I was four. I have a little brother, Sam, who I had with me. Our dad was able to get us out before he went back in for our mom. They never got out. Well, our mom was an angel and our dad was a demon. An odd pair, huh.. That's why I have brown in my wings. Me and Sammy are halfers.”

His wings fluttered some at being mentioned, oddly enough, and he watched as Castiel's wings mimicked the movement. The angel noticed this also and quickly stilled them, looking absolutely embarrassed.

“Sorry.” Castiel looked away, feet scuffing against the ground.

“Dude, you need to stop apologizing for everything. Anyways, shortly after that, we were adopted by Ellen and Bobby. They were friends of our parents. A few weeks after the fire, Ellen's daughter, Jo, was born.”

Dean wasn't sure why he was pretty much telling this stranger–an _angel_ –his life story. For some odd reason, he felt calm around Castiel.

Weird.

Castiel, again, wanted to say sorry, but he kept his mouth shut, though he was still curious about something.

“Why'd you move here? It's unusual to move during a break.” He watched Dean expectantly. The angel barely caught a shot of pain that flickered quickly across his expression.

“I'd rather not talk about that,” Dean murmured, looking off to the side.

“Oh, okay. You don't have to. I was just curious is all. We don't usually get students in the middle of the year. I'm sure you have a good reason.”

Castiel couldn't help but smile a little. He was finding Dean to be better company then most of the people he knew. Dean didn't say anything to that, head lowered. Silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward or anything. Dean was once again surprised, but feared that if Castiel knew what he did at his other school, he wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

Wait.

Was Cas even his friend?

Wait. _Wait_.

 _Cas_?

Okay, now he was going crazy.

“I should probably get back,” Dean suddenly announced, breaking the silence and standing. “I still have to unpack all my junk.”

Castiel stood also. “All right, well I guess I'll see you later then.”

A shadow of a smile tugged at Dean's lips. “Yeah, that'd be cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Dean was in a better mood when he got back home would be a major understatement. Even his family was having a hard time wrapping their heads around this. He was in such a good mood that he helped Ellen unpack the rest of the boxes that littered a majority of the floor in the living room. Most of them were books. Ellen watched him suspiciously for a moment; Dean was picking up a few books at a time and placing them on the empty shelves. She waited until the others moved back to their appointed tasks before interrupting Dean.

“What's got you in a good mood all of a sudden, Dean? Meet someone?” If his wings were anything to go by, then Dean was a bit flustered, even if his face tried so hard to hide his feelings.

She was expecting him to revert back to his 'it's none of your business' mood, but strangely enough the halfing gave a meek nod, avoiding the woman's eyes. Her brows lifted, “You've got to be kidding me. This is like the end of the world. Who was it?”

Dean scowled lightly at the sudden declaration. This wasn't an end-of-the-world situation. “You're pushing it, Mom,” he muttered, placing more books on the shelf. But he did indulge her for a moment, “It was an angel..”

“Well I'll be,” Ellen couldn't help but smile, moving over to clap Dean on his shoulder. “See, angels aren't so bad, huh?”

Dean shrugged, wings ruffling slightly. “It was just him.” He didn't bother to tell her what all had happened with Castiel's brother. Now that he thought back on it, he knew Gabriel probably hadn't had any bad intentions. There's probably never been any halfers there before, so of course he was curious. He furrowed his brows as he looked at his mom, the knowing look on her face made him restless.

†††

Over the next few days, Dean would spend part of his time putting things into place in his room and then the rest at the park, where he would meet up with Castiel. It was three days before Christmas and it had finally started to snow.

Dean was a little surprised at the snow. They never got snow like this in Kansas.

He was perched on a swing with Castiel sitting in the one next to him. Although he didn't really like the cold, since it usually caused his wing joints to ache, he'd still rather be out here with the angel then cooped up in his house. And from what Castiel told him, it was pretty much the same at his house, but with a few more family members. Thought it'd probably depend on the house size. He was sure Cas had a bigger house.

“So what's your family planning to do for Christmas?” Dean asked, mittened hands grasping at the cold chains.

“Ah, I was going to tell you. My mother and father decided we were going to go visit my cousin in England. We're leaving tomorrow and won't be back until the day before school starts back.”

Castiel was unaware of the pathetic look on Dean's face.

Dean cleared his throat, looking at the white ground. “That's cool.”

It wasn’t really, but he guessed that it'd happen at some point or another. Maybe he shouldn't get so attached to the angel. 

Of course now Castiel had realized what was going on. A smile appeared on his face, “It's only going to be for a week and a half, Dean.”

Dean bit the side of his mouth as he turned his head. “I know that.”

“Then why are you acting all pouty?” Ouch. Dean turned his head back, a scowl fitted on his face. Castiel hit the nail right on the head.

“'M not being pouty. I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure, just keep telling yourself that.”

The angel was just so amused that this would cause such a reaction from Dean, he couldn't help himself. They settled into a comfortable silence for a while. Dean could barely feel his nose now, his fingers were already a lost cause, but he didn't want to leave yet knowing that Cas was going to be _gone _in just a few hours. Dean wasn't sure why he was acting like it was the end of the world; even though it felt pretty damn close.__

Finally, Castiel was the one to speak up. “I should probably be getting home. I haven't packed yet.”

Dean was tapping he feet against the snow, not paying attention now, which now caused the angel slight irritation.

“Dean, I ha--”

“Then go! It's not like I care,” he growled out, mouth running without his permission.

It wasn't like it was the first time that happened, but right now his wings ached and he couldn't feel his fingers and really, his anger was at that, not Castiel. When he looked over to the angel, there was a shocked expression and a hint of pain that quickly vanished and was replaced with indifference, his expression becoming blank.

“All right then. Goodbye Dean,” Castiel said, standing from the swing and promptly leaving without another word.

Dean watched in utter defeat. Well, he thought bitterly, knew it was going to end soon anyways. He could never have anything. He couldn't keep anything, let alone a friend. When the angel was out of sight, Dean stood and slowly trudged home, watching the sun set.

†††

For the rest of the night, Dean remained in his bad mood, even after telling his mom what happened. Of course what's a mom to say? _When he gets back, you need to fix it._

“It's not your fault, Dean, you were just overreacting. I'm sure he knows that.”

But it was his fault. Nothing Ellen said now would make him change his mind. Dean went to bed without dinner, even after the others tried to talk him into eating at least something small.

When everyone went to bed, the halfer moved over to his window. Pushing it open, he climbed out and shuffled up the outside of the window to pull himself up into the roof. It would've been faster to fly up, but there was no way that was going to happen. Dean settled near the edge. There was a slight slope but it wasn't too dangerous. His legs dangled off the side as he laid back, wings stretching out. Despite it being cold, this wasn't so bad… even though there was still a twisted, guilty feeling tumbling around in his stomach as he stared up at the night sky.

“Dean?”

He kept staring up, frowning some.

“... Dean.”

Who was calling his name?

Dean sat up, looking around, then down. Oh. It was Castiel.

“Cas?” He mumbled to himself. Why was he here?

The feeling in his gut twisted once more as his wings drew back to his back. Castiel stared up at him, frowning some with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Guess he should go down there.

“Hold on,” Dean called down, crawling back down to his window.

When his feet were on his sill, he tried to duck down and grasp the inside of his room, but the snow hindered his ability to stay balanced. With a squawk, he slipped, hands scrabbling to grip the wet window sill. It wasn't like the fell hurt him, though his left wing felt a bit off as he floundered in the snow.

“Dean!” Castiel moved closer to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up into a sitting position. “Are you okay?” Blue eyes shifted quickly over Dean, looking for any sort of injury.

“S'okay. I think my wing is going to bruise, though.” He moved the appendage as best as he could before wincing.

Hesitantly, Cas moved his hands towards the wing, watching Dean closely to make sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt him. He wasn't all that sure if the halfer's wings were the same as his. They sat a little lower than his, but higher than a demons’. When Dean didn't pull away, the angel took that as a good thing as he rubbed the joint some.

“Sorry..” Dean suddenly mumbled, head tilted down.

Castiel blinked owlishly, his head canting to the side. “For what?” 

“For earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that.” Castiel had to actually lean closer just to hear what Dean was saying.

“Oh,” he said simply. “Well then I should be apologizing as well. My actions were uncalled for.”

Dean looked up at him, but Cas just wore that unreadable expression. That expression that just made him want to.. want to smooth his face with both hands, but he held back. He didn't want to make the situation even more awkward. Minutes passed and Castiel finally pulled his hands away reluctantly. The feathers were abnormally soft, but the flustered look on Dean's face kept him in check. He stood and helped Dean up as well.

“I should be getting back now. I'll bring you something back from England, okay?”

Dean couldn't help but sniffle and nod in reply. Green eyes concentrated on blue. In the blink of an eye the angel had moved closer, leaning forward and placing a small, chaste peck on Dean's cheek before turning quickly and fleeing.

Dean stood in a slight daze, watching Castiel's retreating form.

Well he could probably survive the week now.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't really anything that Dean could do while he waited for school to start, other than wait for Cas to get back from his trip to England. The house was all set up, everything in its rightful place. It now felt more like a home, but not as much as their last home was; the house he lived in after the fire.

So all he was did was lounge around, sleeping as much as he could before he had to wake up early on school days. Currently, he was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, legs stretched out in front of him, one arm hanging off the side of the couch and his other one draped over his eyes; nothing like an afternoon nap.

“Dean?”

He groaned, rolling over to press himself into the back of the couch, pretending to hide. Even going as far as bringing his wings over to cover himself.

“Dean, come on..”

“What do you want, Sam?” Dean lifted his head up, but then he paused. The look on his little brother's face was just sad. He sat up quickly, wings rustling against his back in unease. “What's wrong?”

Sam circled around the couch and sat beside his brother, hands wringing in his lap. He looked anxious now.

“It's about school,” the younger Winchester said, sneaking a peek over to Dean.

“What about it?”

“Well,” he started, trying to find the right words. “What if we don't fit in? It's not like in Lawrence, where everyone knew us and didn't really care what we were.”

That wasn't really all true; there were some who didn't like him or his brother. Dean watched him for a moment, brows furrowed some. Jo would probably get along with others just fine, but they weren't like everyone else, he and Sam were like the outcasts. Different. No matter what anyone said, even their parents, it didn’t seem to help Sam, but Dean was a whole different story.

“Just think of it as starting over Sammy, make new friends, maybe even get a girlfriend,” he smirked, elbowing his brother's side… but apparently that wasn’t going to work.

“I don't want new friends! I was perfectly fine with my friends back there!”

Dean's smirk fell into a frown at that. Something else that the move messed up; something else that was his fault.

“I'm sorry..” The older Winchester mumbled, shoulders sagging.

Sam scooted closer to Dean. “It's not your fault, Dean! Stop thinking that it is. Maybe it's a good thing we moved. A nice change of scenery, just like you said! Like starting over in a new place.”

Sam flustered, his wings shifting some as he tried to avert an explosion. Dean looked at him, eyeing him suspiciously. “But what about your old friends?”

“Well I can still keep in touch with them. And maybe it'll be good to find new friends.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

Sam grinned some, shrugging. “Maybe. Come on Dean, maybe something good will come out of this. Mom even said you already have a friend! Who's an angel. Dean, that's great.”

The grin seemed contagious because Dean was grinning now, leaning forward to bump his forehead against his brother's. _I hope so_ , he thought. Damn, he was supposed to be making Sammy feel better, not the other way around.

“Now enough of the chick flick moments, Samantha. I was in the middle of a nap.”

Sam made a face and rolled his eyes, “Sure you were. But okay, I'm going to go find Jo and see if she wants to walk around town with me.”

“You two just be careful, okay?” Dean’s overprotective nature poking its head out.

“Yes, _mother_.”

Dean smirked. “And make sure to be home before it gets dark, bitch.”

Sam was already getting up and half way out of the room before spitting out a ' _Jerk_!' back at him.

When he was gone, Dean looked around for a moment. He sighed and lay back down. A few more days, then Cas would be back and he'll be starting his first day at a new school. He's already been to the place; the school was pretty big.. Ellen and Bobby dragged them there a few days ago so they could get their schedules, school IDs and familiarize themselves with the layout. Mostly, it was also to make sure that they would in fact be able to transfer over their credits and make sure nothing was messed up. Dean honestly didn't want to be there any longer than he had to. He found out he had the same lunch period as Sam and Jo, which was good, though he wondered if he had any classes with Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was glad to be home; a day early at that! Not that he didn't enjoy visiting Balthazar, but it could have gone better without Michael and Lucifer getting into a world shaking argument. He even forgot what it was about, that's how stupid it was.

Now he was back before he was supposed to be, and that meant he could pay a surprise visit to Dean. Castiel can still remember what he did the night before he left, and he didn't really regret it either—he just hoped Dean didn't either, or else their meeting will be awkward.

He made his way to Dean's house. Even though he's only been once, this is something the angel will always remember. It was a nice two story house, a pale yellow coating the outside. 

Stepping up to the door, Castiel lifted his to knock but paused when he heard muffled yelling in the house. Blue eyes blinked owlishly for a moment before he made himself knock. 

It seemed to get quiet, the door opening to reveal a middle aged woman with inky black wings that looked slightly ruffled with stress, but Castiel was sure that's that what it was.

“Er..” He felt put on the spot now, under the sharp gaze of the woman. “Is Dean home?”

The woman's eyes flashed for a moment before she smiled, “You must be Castiel.”

Castiel blinked once more before nodding. “Well come on in! I'm Ellen.”

He stepped into the foyer of the house, wings shifting behind him as he stood there awkwardly.

“Just a moment, Castiel.” Ellen stepped into the living room, and leaned around the corner to where the stairs were. “Dean! Get your butt down here, you have company!”

It took a moment, and a another few muffled shouts, though a bit louder this time compared to standing outside. He heard foot steps descending the stairs, though quicker then normal.

“Who is it? I only know one pers--” 

Castiel couldn't help but smile when Dean stepped to the arched pass that separated the foyer from the living room.

“Cas!” Dean grinned, one hand leaving the controller he had clutched in his hands. He was now distracted by the angel in his house that he didn't know his siblings had fled downstairs also. Both teaming up and tackling Dean off to the side, farther into the living room near the back of the couch..

An indignant yelp left the halfer as there was now a pile of black feathers flapping on the ground, as if wrestling.

Ellen released a sigh, running a hand down her face.

“What got into ya'll? Sam, Jo, get off Dean.”

“But he took the good controller! I had it first,” Jo snapped, trying to pry the controller from Dean's tight grip.

“You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hand first!” Dean snapped right back, screeching loudly moments later. “STOP BITING ME!”

Castiel seemed a bit startled by this, hands moving up, unaware of what to do as he stepped closer to the moving pile.

“You don't need it now!” Sam demanded as he tried to hold his brother's body down, but it was far more difficult then it looked. “You're boyfriend's here so you can play with him now!”

Dean's face was now as red as an apple, wings flapping helplessly against the ground.

“H-he-- He's not-- Shut up!” He swung the hand with the control down, out of Jo's grasp and nailed Sam in the head with it before tossing it across the room. Luckily, it didn't hit anything.

“Mooooom!” Sam whined, letting go of Dean to hold the stop where he was hit.

“Oh my _god_ , you big baby, the controller is over there, so get off of me,” Dean growled, twisting his body to get out from under the two.

“I'm thinking I went wrong and raised ya'll in a barn instead of a house. Get up off the floor,” Ellen groaned, hands on her hips.

Sam and Jo got up, but not before giving Dean a good jab in the ribs and stomach before retrieving the thrown controller and retreating back up stairs.

Dean grunted at the abuse and grumbled under his breathe.

Castiel was watching him with close eyes, feeling Ellen leave the room while mumbling ' _Kids, what am I going to do with them_..'.

The halfer remained on the floor, rubbing his ribs. Well if this wasn't embarrassing. 

The angel moved over to Dean and extended a hand to him, “You look like you need some help.” He couldn't help but smile some.

Dean pouted some but accepted the help, allowing the angel to pull him up. “How long are you staying?”

“As long as you want me to, I guess,” Castiel replied, head titling some.

“Okay, let's go up to my room, it's gotten too cold outside and I don't want to go out there.”

That seemed like a good plan to Castiel, following after Dean as they climbed the stairs. Dean's room was every bit fascination. From the albums that lined bookshelves to the poster that seemed to litter the walls, all bands that seemed old. There were two short bookshelves, one full of music and books and the other one seemed to house many pictures. For some reason he didn't know Dean would have pictures out on purpose. He seemed like the type who would want everyone to only see the tough exterior.

Castiel couldn't help but gravitate over to the photos. Many of them were of him and his family, one when they were younger. But one that stood out the most, that actually made him pick it up to get a better look..

There were four of them, two that seemed like the parents and two younger ones. The woman-- oh she was beautiful. Blonde, wavy hair framed her sweet, smiling face and covered her shoulder, and she had equally blonde wings that were folded eloquently behind her. In her arms was a toddler, who was probably three or four, dark wings flared at his sides and he could still see the small patches of brown feather in those wings, the boy's green eyes were so bright. The man smiling a little wider had black, inky wings that casually hung behind him, and his his arms was a baby, no older than a few months, tiny, black wings tucked against his sides.

Castiel looked back at the green-eyed child, then glanced over to Dean, who was perched on his computer chair and watching him quietly.

“This is you,” he stated, no needing to question something that he just _knew_.

“Yeah, that was taken a few months before the fire; only one left.” The tone in the halfer's voice was soft and Castiel was a bit taken back by it. 

The angel placed the photo back down carefully, hand drawing away as he turned to Dean.

Moments later, Dean seemed to come back to life as he turned in his seat, opening up his desk drawer and fishing out a sheet of paper.

“I got my schedule this week!” He stood from his desk and shoved the paper at Castiel. “Do you have any of those classes?” A flicker of worry shot through them as he thought of having no classes with the angel.

Castiel took the paper, eyes scanning the classes carefully. Out of the six classes listed, “First, Third, Sixth, and lunch.” He looked up and could tell that Dean was absolutely ecstatic. It made Cas glad that he hadn't decided to take all A.P. Classes this year.

“Man, this is great. Sammy and Jo have the same lunch.” Dean's wings flapped lightly some, and Castiel could tell Dean liked the fact that he would be around his siblings. No matter how much they rough house, he still cares greatly for them.

oOoOoOo

“Sorry there's not a lot to do. Jo and Sammy are hoggin' the game system.” And of course Sam gets to have the system in his room for two weeks. Well if that wasn't fair, Dean didn't know what.

“It's okay, I probably wouldn't be any good anyways. I don't really play games.”

Dean stared at the angel, it was his turn to tilt his own head. “Seriously? Then what do you do for fun?”

Castiel looked down to his hands, fingers fidgeting in his lap as he sat on the desk chair. Dean was perched on he edge of his bed.

“Well, I read and just walk around outside when I don't have anything better to do.” He's always done that. Even if they did have a game system in their house, they would have to get at least two with all the people in the house. Just thinking of all the fights and even more of a reason for his older brothers to argue.

“Huh, doesn't sound like all that fun though,” Dean stated, head straightening back up.

“I guess not,” the angel agreed.

oOoOoOo

For the next hour or two they just talked, but when it would try to round off to Dean talking about his old school, he would always bring something else up. Almost like he was hiding something.

Well if he didn't want to talk about it, Castiel wasn't going to push him. But he was hoping that someday, Dean would open up to him. Even just a little.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but a ringing came from his pocket. With a sigh he pulled it out, giving Dean an apologetic smile before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Right now?” Dean could just hear the groan in those words, and already knew what was up.

“All right, I'll be home shortly.” 

He hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket as he stood. The angel grabbed his coat and slid it on.

“Sorry Dean, my parents want me home now. School starts tomorrow and all that,” he explained, following after the halfer as he was led back to the foyer.

“That's cool. Dad's dropping us off in the morning so we're not late, but he said we could walk home. So.. y'know, if you want to walk with us, you can.” He scuffed his foot against the floor.

“I'd like that,” Castiel said. “But I hope you don't mind Gabriel and Anna also.”

“Oh no, that's okay, I don't mind. The more the merrier, I guess.”

“They'll be happy to hear that, well I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

When the door closed, he turned around to see Ellen leaning against the wall. A knowing smiling was on her face as her arms were crossed over her chest.

Dean immediately frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” she chuckled. “Just glad you're making friends, even if it is one right now.”

“Yeah yeah. What's for dinner?”

“What do you want, kiddo?”

“Burgers!”


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be a good day, but apparently he was proven wrong. Other then getting a little more attention then he was normally used to—being a halfer and all—it has been all good. A few people spoke to him, though Dean did his best to avoid them without actually it being all that obvious; Castiel could tell.

The day was looking up, until lunch rolled around.

Dean was sat in between Cas and Anna, Gabriel sat across from him, playing around with the food on his tray. He was waiting for Sam and Jo to get in there, then he'd be better.

“Oh god, it's that bitch, Meg,” Gabriel sneered lightly, pushing his tray away, a sudden curious look on his face at how Dean suddenly turned rigged, and the fact that Meg had her arm casually draped over Dean's younger brother's shoulder, leading him over to their table, but he dare not say anything.

“Well, well well, if it isn't Dean Winchester.” The girl said nonchalant, Dean turned his head to look behind him, but once he saw his brother's uncomfortable state, the chair screeched as he whipped around.

“When I saw little Sam here, I just _knew_ that you wouldn't be too far. What a coincidence that we go to the same school.”

Dean cringed, wings drawing tight against his back. His hard, green eyes trained wholly on Meg. Both Anna and Castiel turned in their seats also. The older Winchester knew what was going to happen now. He knew things were going to be said that he had no power to stop.

“Now, why would you be coming to this school in the middle of the school year, hm?” He could see the hate and anger building in her eyes as they threatened to to flick over to black.

“Could it be because,” she started slowly, smile suddenly twisting into a snarl as her grip on Sam tightened. “Could it be because you almost _killed_ my cousin? You put poor Alistair in the hospital. You know he might not fly again, right?” Meg's hand grasped the base of Sam's left wing, giving it a rough squeeze. Sam winced some.

The confession made most of the people in the area pause in what they were doing, all eyes now on Dean. There was a bad taste in his mouth now as he chanced a side look at Castiel, only to see an unreadable expression.

“It wasn't his fault!” Jo stormed over, placing herself between Meg and Dean, eyes going between Meg and Sam. “Alistair attacked Dean first, and you know that! You were at the school when it first started.”

Meg sneered at Jo, throwing Sam to the ground and stomping on his wing. “How about we even the odds, huh?” 

Sam cried out, the sound echoing in Dean's head. 

Dean shot around Jo, shoving Meg a ways back as he dropped beside his brother. His wings rose up and flared out, covering Sam as best they could. A growl tore from his throat, inky black eyes glaring daggers at the demon.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” An adult demon stormed into the cafeteria. He was a bit surprised at there being not even a peep out of anyone, taking in the sight before him.

“Meg Masters, I should have known you'd be up to no good.” The man looked from her to the two on the floor, noticing the younger boy was being covered. “You lot, get to the principal's office,” motioned Meg, Jo, Castiel, and the Winchester brothers out.

“No, I'm taking Sammy to the nurses office,” Dean proclaimed, standing and helping Sam up. “Because that psychotic bitch hurt his wing.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Mr. Winchester there's no need for that language.

“Oh, that's rich coming from you, _Dean_.”

“Mr. Crowley-- ..Dean--” Castiel couldn't even get a word in.

“You know what, I am _not_ afraid to hit you.”

“What, going to put me in the hospital, too?” Meg sneered, her eyes finally going black.

“That is _ENOUGH_!” Crowley bellowed, cutting into the tension. “Principal's office now!”

“I need t--” “Mr. Winchester. Take your brother to the infirmary, _then_ to the principal's office. Mr. Novak, make sure he doesn't get lost.” 

With that, Crowley herded Meg and Jo, who were spitting at each other. He turned at the door, “Continue what you were doing, children.”

Castiel showed Dean the way to the infirmary, and while the nurse busied herself with Sam, the two sat in the small waiting area. 

Dean sat in his seat, fidgeting. He wasn't sure how to say anything at the moment and that made him feel slightly ashamed. He thought he was away from all that.

But Cas was the one to break their silence. “Did you really put her cousin in the hospital? Jo said it wasn't your fault?”

Dean sighed heavily, lifting a hand to rub the side of his face. He should have known this was going to come up with Meg there.

“Yeah, I did... and I'm not sure if it was my fault or not. Everyone says it wasn't my fault, but..” His hands gripped the fabric at his knees, knuckles turning white. Castiel reached over and placed a hand over his, trying to show a bit of comfort.

“What happened?”

Dean turned his head to look at Cas. No one's really ever asked him what happened, other then the police and his parents. Those were a given, but everyone else just took what other people said. He wasn't sure if what others were saying were true or not, but he didn't bother trying to find out. 

Letting out a sigh, the halfer turned some, towards Castiel.

“Well.. when I first met Alistair, he was pretty cool. He was nice and all that, so I started hanging out with him. Worst choice in my life, to be honest, but I didn't know any better at the time. I didn't think it was all that bad.” Dean's wings drew up tight against his back.

“Then Alistair started to show his true colors, and started hurting people. Well he wanted me to hurt this girl, but I refused to. He tried to pressure me into doing it, beating me right there, like threatening my family. Saying he was going to set them on fire starting with their wings and I just.. snapped. All I know is that it was pretty bad and he had to go to the hospital. After telling the police what happened, even the girl, the witness, had told them, so they believed us. I didn't get into trouble, they filed it as self-defense.” 

Dean looked like he was about to just fall over, but Castiel leaned closer to him, bumping their shoulders. “That does sound like self-defense, Dean. There's nothing wrong with that. He attacked you and threatened your family. To be honest, if I were in your position, I would have probably done the same thing.”

Castiel kept his eyes trained on Dean, not liking how the halfer was baretting himself for something that was out of his hands.

“But.. I almost _killed_ him. No matter how horrible someone is, they don't deserve that,” Dean leaned forward, letting his head rest in his hands, the palms pressing into his eyes some.

“Dean, you chose not to hurt that girl, you told him no, and apparently he didn't like that. So you'd rather hurt her, then put Alistair in the hospital?”

“No!” He remained in the same position. “I was going to tell you.. y'know. But.. then I thought you wouldn't want to be friends anymore,” It almost took everything, giving hm that confession. And he couldn't stand thinking that, it hurt too much.

Castiel blinked, watching him carefully as he moved a hand to lift Dean back up. Puffy red eyes told him that Dean really thought that. He couldn't help but smile.

“...What?” Dean questioned carefully.

“Self-defense, Dean. That's not going to make me stop being your friend.”

The angel chuckled lightly when Dean huffed and bumped his forehead against Castiel's shoulder.

“Dean,” a small, familiar voice said, causing Dean to jump up and inspect him. 

“Sammy, are you okay?”

The nurse stepped beside him and answered for him. “His wing is just a bit sprained from being stepped on, but his he just keeps the bandages around it and keeps it still, it'll be fine in a few days.”

Dean nodded, looking over Sam again, the younger Winchester rolled his eyes.

†††

When everything was straightened out, and Meg was suspended for a week, the day went back on its normal way. Except that in the last class of the day, Dean wasn't able to sit beside Castiel like in the other classes they have together.

So he sat in the back, where the only seat was available. Not that he didn't mind, he often sat in the back in the class at his old school. But this could prove to be okay for him. This gave him the chance to watch Castiel. In the other classes, it would be a bit awkward sitting beside the angel and turning his head to watch him, awkward and a bit embarrassing.

No, right here he could watch him as long as he wanted. He could look at his wings; watch them shift against the seat to get into a comfortable position. Though he wasn't expecting Castiel to turn his head to look back at him. Dean blinked owlishly as Cas smiled at him. Moments later Dean's head became best friends with the desk.

He only looked back up when Castiel had turned his head back around. For the rest of the class, Dean paid attention, trying not to look back to the angel.

It worked. Sorta.

Until the bell rang, signaling the end of class; the end of the school day. 

Dean released a sigh of relief, standing to grab his book bag. When he straightened back up, he blinked, staring right into the eyes of Castiel.

“I guess we should get the others,” the halfer said, moving to the side to shove his book into his bag.

After gathering all the siblings, the group moved off school grounds. Dean remained close by Sam's side and kept a careful eye on him. Anything that'll keep his mind off the angel. He was acting like some girl with a _crush_. 

The sudden thought made him pause for a split moment, keeping his usually gait beside his brother. Don't think about it now, don't think about it. It was not the time to be freaking out, there were more important things to discuss. 

“We have to tell mom and dad,” Dean said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

“Dean.. we don't have to.” Sam frowned, hands gripping at the strap of his book bag.

“We have to Sammy, you know mom's going to wanna know why you have a bandage on your wing, and don't think about taking it off.” His hand swatted at the younger halfer's wandering hand.

“But what if mom wants us to move again?” 

This made Dean look over to the angels that were walking on his other side. Castiel seemed to be the only one to look morbidly alarmed, Anna just looked a bit sad, and Gabriel.. Well Gabriel just looked like he always did, but he could see the hints of something flicker in his eyes.

Dean scoffed, looking back to Sam. “Mom isn't going to make us move again. We just got here. Plus it's only Meg.”

“Yeah, and if she comes near us again, I'm going to clobber her! I'll make her wish she didn't mess with Sammy!”

“Easy there, Rambo,” Dean gave Jo a look that told her to cut it out. “ _You_ won't be doing anything.”

Jo pouted, linking her arm with Sam's, “But she's a girl, you can't hit girls.”

“Like I said earlier, she's not a girl, she's a psychotic bitch monster.”

“Oh man, I should remember that,” Gabriel piped up, “I think I'll write her a note and start it with that.” He cackled quietly to himself, ignoring Anna's disapproving look. 

Anna then looked to Dean. “It'd be best that you _didn't_ hit her, nonetheless. As it still stands, you can get in a lot of trouble if you hit her.”

“Yeah,” Dean started to agree. “But it'd be _so_ worth it in the end. Just the satisfaction of knowing that I punched her in the face..”

“Let's not go punching Meg in the face, okay?” Castiel said, not wanting any of them to get into trouble.

Dean released an exasperated sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine. But know this, if she starts something, I'm not afraid to finish it.” And that was that.

Anna and Gabriel looked at the two before looking at one another. The both grinned knowingly, well Gabriel did, Anna gave a small smile.

“So Dean, is Sammy a halfer also?” Gabriel asked nonchalant, hands in pockets.

“It's Sam,” the boy grumbled, shooting a glare at the angel.

“Yeah, but I think he's more demon though. He sure acts like it,” Dean laughed, ruffling his brother's hair.

“Like you can talk Dean, you're even worse. You act younger then us, especially when it comes to playing games. So childish.” Jo hummed in victory, earning her own glare from the halfer.

“Watch out Cassie, he might corrupt you,” the older angel joked, watching his brother's face heat up just slightly.

“I grew up with you Gabriel, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself.” Castiel could tell that his brother was enjoying himself a little too much.

This went on all the way to Dean's house, which Gabriel and Anna went ahead and headed back to their house.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of the house, Dean looked to Castiel. “You can come over if you want.”

“Maybe tomorrow. My parents are going to want to know how today was, and my classes.” Cas caught the distressing look on Dean's face. “But I'm not going to mention what happened at lunch. Neither is Anna or Gabriel.”

Dean seemed to relax at that, readjusting the strap on his shoulder. “Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow.”

Sam and Jo also gave their farewells, which Jo had gone as far as hugging the angel. Dean didn't find that fair at all, that she had no problem _hugging_ him, but he absolutely did _not_ let it show. No, no. There was _no_ way he was feeling jealous because of his sister. Castiel left with a smile on his face.

When they entered the house, Ellen was there waiting for them in the kitchen, and one look at the bandage almost made her throw a fit.

“Sam, what on earth happened?” She demanded gently, throwing all her attention on her son as she inspected his sore wing.

“Mom,” Dean started, his wings fidgeting now, until the woman looked to him.

“Dean.” That's all it really took to convey the need to let her know.

“You remember Meg?” From the look on her face, it seemed like she didn't recognize the name. “You know.. Alistair's cousin from Lawrence High.” Ah, bingo. There's that look of pure, raging intent on the demon's face. Sam and Jo seemed to flinch back some, Dean didn't. He knew it was coming.

“Why are you mentioning her?” Ellen didn't like the sound of where this was heading.

“Well she apparently goes there, and.. she shoved Sammy down and stepped on his wing. But I stopped her from doing anything else!” He had to quickly add in that last part before things went flying around the house.

But then she deflating, rubbing her hand against Sam's injured wing in comfort.

“Well I guess since I didn't get a call, it couldn't have been that bad. I'm proud you didn't do anything too out of hand, guys.” But she aimed her look at Dean.

“Meg was suspended for a week, and you know I would have--”

“Punched her in the face. Yeah, yeah, I know how your mind works, son.”

Nodding sheepishly, Dean grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

If there was anything Dean hated more then flying, it was definitely rain. Now, he could stand showers, since it was a pretty controlled area; he could change the way the water came out of the shower head and the water was _warm_. 

He hated the cold rain; cold weather always made his wing joints ache, but cold rain.. cold rain was the worst. 

So here he was, staring forlornly out the door of the school. Mostly everyone was gone, either home or in after school activities. The older Winchester groaned as he pressed his head against the door jam. At least there was cover over the stairs, which Sam and Jo stood. It seemed no one else had this problem. At first he thought it was a halfer thing, but Sam didn't seem all that effected. His little brother's wings would just shiver slightly at the cold rain, but was pretty much fine. So maybe it was just him. Well that made him feel so much better.

But now in their predicament, as Dean tapped the tip of the umbrella against the concrete, he couldn't stop glaring at the back of his siblings heads. They did this on purpose. That has to be it. They knew it was going to rain today, so why was Dean the only one who brought his umbrella. He knew Sam and Jo were smarter then that, so what was up with that? They knew one of them would always crowd close to Dean when it rained so they could also cover his wings with their umbrella. 

“What are you guys still doing here?” The voice made Dean turn, staring at blue eyes as he took a step to the side so Castiel exit the school.

Castiel had taken up an after school activity, Dean honestly forgot what it was. Debate or something. Boring. So on the days when he stayed, the others would leave before him, even if Dean had wanted to stay and wait for him. He didn't want the others to make up all these ridiculous excuses and reasons.

“Uh,” Dean said, at a loss of words. Luckily, Sam came to his rescue.

“We forgot our umbrellas, except for Dean. So we're waiting it out for his sake.”

Well he could have left out that last part, Dean glared at his brother, frowning deeply.

Cas looked at Dean quizzically, head tipping to the side just slightly. He looked cute when he did that. 

Wait, did he just use the word _cute_ to describe one of Cas' quirks? Dean would probably hit his head against the wall if he knew he could get away with it. Because okay, yeah he thought that way about the angel, but he'd never say so out loud. So maybe it was okay if he said these things in his head.

“Why do you have to wait? It's not raining that bad.”

Dean still felt like there was a lump in his throat he was trying to swallow, so once again, a sibling spoke for him.

“He has sensitive wings,” Jo chirped bluntly. “He gets poor achey wings when it's cold or raining. And since it's both, that's like, doubt the ache.” She loved teasing Dean when she could get the chance.

The halfer rolled his eyes, but couldn't really argue, since it was true. But it wasn't like he wanted to go around telling everyone that. Maybe someone would be brave enough to make fun of him for it, which would give Dean the excuse to clock someone in the face.

Cas nodded in understanding, which Dean wasn't expecting, or was he?

“So you need another umbrella over your wings, and usually one of your siblings do it. And since they forgot theirs, you have to wait for the rain to stop,” the angel hummed. “I could cover your wings with my umbrella, if you'd like.”

“Yeah.” Dean finally spoke, “Or we'll have to call our parents. I mean, I can call my mom and have her come if you're in a hurry. It's not big deal.”

“Dean it's okay, I'm not in a hurry. I wouldn't want to leave you stranded here.” The smile on Cas' face caused warmth to spread on Dean's cheeks, making him lowering his head some.

“Okay, then me and Sam are just going to run home.” His sister said, tugging on Sam's arm to get the other halfer to stand. Once they had their bags on their shoulders, they quickly fled, but not before shooting Dean a grin.

Dean gritted his teeth as he watched the leave, green eyes glancing over to the angel who was staring back at him. “Come on then,” he grumbled, opening his umbrella.

Castiel followed suit, standing right next to Dean. Close enough to where their shoulders were brushing. 

The angel's umbrella was big enough to where it covered half of Dean's umbrella, and his wings, and still had enough to cover the angel's body.

It was a little wobbly when they started down the stairs but once they leveled out, it went pretty smoothly. It was pretty quiet as they walked, the only sound was their shoes against the wet ground and the rain falling on their umbrella and the world around them.

As they continued on, Dean couldn't help but notice that despite the good amount of room the angel had left under his umbrella, he was still gravitating closer to Dean. It got to the point where their sides were now flush. Not that Dean minded. It was nice and warm.

It didn't last long though, because when Dean chanced another look at the angel, the tip of his foot got caught in a small hole in the sidewalk. His wings flailed as he took another step, like they knew immediately what was going to happen.

Cas had taken another step before realizing what happened, stopping and turning around.

“Dean!” He dropped this umbrella and went back to him, kneeling at his side to place a hand on his shoulder.

The halfer had only bumped his chin heard enough to where it throbbed and was probably red—might bruise later—but he could feel the heat taking over his face, as well as the cold rain on both sides of him. Well things couldn't get anymore embarrassing. 

“Dean.. are you all right?” The angel questioned, frowning some as he pressed against Dean's shoulder to get him to at least sit up.

A part of Dean just wanted to say ' _I don't think I can make it, save yourself_ '. But that would probably be a bit dramatic. He willed his face to _stop being so hot_ before he finally sat up, feeling, soggy, and pathetic now. Castiel couldn't help but give a small smile, Dean scowled.

“Come on, we're close to your house. You can make it,” the angel prompted, hoping it would get Dean moving again. He could understand that the other male was embarrassed, but he hoped it would get played off as a funny moment, despite the dejected, miserable look the halfer was sporting as he allowed Castiel to help him up.

“Stupid hole,” Dean grumbled darkly, fixing his book bag and picking up his umbrella. It was almost pointless now, but he stood moved it over himself when his wings spasmed lightly against his back. He was cold and wet now, something he didn't really like, unless it was a shower. He was going to have to run his wings under warm water now.

“Yes, stupid hole.” Castiel agreed, chuckled.

“Seriously man,” Dean made a noise in his throat as he kept his eyes on the ground, wary now. He wasn't going to chance another look at the angel until they were safely on his porch.

When they finally reached his house, they left their umbrellas outside. Dean dropped his book bag to the floor in the foyer, shucking off his coat and shoes. 

“Sam, Jo,” Dean called out, shaking his wings some, groaning slightly at the small ache that was starting to build up.

“I don't think they're here,” he heard Castiel say off to the side. He turned and looked at the angel holding a piece of paper on it. “This says they went to 'Andy's house.”

Dean tsked before moving towards the staircase, motioning a hand for Cas to follow. Those two brats must have done this on purpose as well. He almost forgot how sneaky they could be.

Cas stared at him for a moment from the bottom of the stairs, “Are you sure?”

Dean sighed, “Yeah dude, come on.”

So the angel followed quietly, even as Dean stepped into the bathroom. The halfer moved over to the shower and turned it on. He placed a few towels on the floor and took off both of his shirts.

He noticed Cas was staring as he sat down on the side of the bathtub, hand checking the temperature of the water. 

“You can sit down, you know..” Once the water was just right, he maneuvered his wings under the spray, sighing loudly as the warm water washed over the feathers. He looked back over to the other and noticed he was still standing.

They stared at each other for a moment and without thinking, Castiel moved in front of Dean and dropped to his knees, hands moving up to grasp the halfer's knees and spread them so he could ease forward.

The action caused Dean to lean back some, green eyes wide as his hands gripped the side of the tub. He breathing picked up and he could pretty much hear his heartbeat going crazy now as he stared unblinking into blue eyes.

“Uh, C-Cas?” Of course, Dean had always imagined something like this, but to have it actually happen? It was like his brain was melting from the heat that he once again felt growing on his face. And leave it to the angel to have complete control over his own facial expression, which is pretty blank right now.

Castiel's hands left the halfer's knees and cupped both sides of Dean's face. Dean almost pulled out of the hold, but if he moved back anymore, he'd slip into the bathtub, and he's already had one embarrassing moment, thank you. He swallowed the lump in this throat, eyes never leaving Cas', no matter how hard he wanted to close them.

Movement over Cas' shoulder finally made him look away from the other's eyes. The angel's dark wings were fluffing up some and he felt his give a subtle twitch.

Then he felt dry, chapped—but no doubt warm—lips pressing against his, his eyes closed at the contact. He felt his heart beat pick up some. Even after the lips left, the taste of the angel lingered Dean licked his bottom lip as the body in front of him pressed closer, Castiel's chin resting on his shoulder and his hands leaving his face to moving up and under Dean's arms to run fingers against the soft, wet feathers at the base of his wings.

A small noise came from Dean as he buried his face into Cas' shoulder, like he was trying to hide now. Castiel felt the wings shudder at his touch, drawing closer.

After a few moments like that, they finally separated. Dean turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry his wings with. He almost couldn't meet the angel's eyes, but when he did, he felt warmth bubbling in his chest.

Cas helped dry his wings at the parts he couldn't quite reach and helped the halfer stand. The towels and Dean's shirt left forgotten on the floor as he followed him to his room, but stopped at the door to allow Dean to change into something dry. Despite his earlier actions, Castiel still wanted Dean to have his own privacy. And when the door opened and revealed Dean in a pair of sweat pants, the halfer tugged him into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

He was able to remove his own damp shirt and jeans, before being pulled onto the bed. This time it was dean who pushed forward to kiss the angel, though still a bit hesitant, making Castiel lay on his back. Then Dean moved up, careful of the angel's wing and laid himself half on, half off the other. His head rested on Cas' shoulder, his wing draping over them like a blanket.


End file.
